


Completely "Dubu"-ous

by aeries_amethyst



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a nerd in every sense of the word. He was that student that teachers doted on and the one that students ignored. He wasn't the kind of guy that had people lining up outside his door just to ask him out. He was just an average guy. </p><p>There was no way in hell that he could get the most popular diva in school to date him...Right? Well, apparently miracles were possible. </p><p>Well, Lee Jinki was in for quite the surprise because today was going to be his lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely "Dubu"-ous

Dark brown eyes hidden behind prescription lenses focused intently on a certain lone figure with an aura of deep contemplation all the way across the room. The person was seated with a posture of grace and oozed class and sensuality from every pore of his being, he was indeed a sight to behold. He could draw anyone's attention with his almost feline looks, delicate mannerisms, perfectly glossed and kissable lips, flawless skin, well defined facial features, carefully primped eyebrows, an aristocratic nose, and coifed shiny silky dark hair that fell effortlessly over his right eye. Besides his eye-catching features, his sense of style was impeccable.

Today, he wore faded denim skinny jeans with a single silver chain hanging off the side, black high top Chuck Taylor All Star Converses, a thin purple and white button up sweater with a low V-Neck cut, a black tank top underneath and a gray scarf hung loosely around his neck just to top it all off. 

In short, he was the epitome of cutting edge style.

Unfortunately, his admirer wasn't exactly in the same category as him. 

Lee Jinki, was what you'd define as the perfect student or an over-achiever to say the least. He was a teacher's pet, on the honour roll, active in clubs, on the student body council and never got into trouble because (it's not like he actually went looking for trouble either) he was the typical good boy. He stuck out, not because of his looks or personality, but because he was reliable and simply a cut above the rest academically. To put it simply, he was a nerd.

He had short brown hair that was always neatly combed, wore horn rimmed glasses, was of average height, slightly toned and wore normal clothes. Nothing too spectacular, right? He was a bit of a klutz? It was rare that he would go a day without some sort of accident or mishap...or trip to the school nurse.

Right now, he was wearing a simple white polo, a pair of dark jeans and white K-Swiss sneakers. His choice of style was simple, but effective, he liked quality but not necessarily brand names. His image was basically set in stone at this point in time. In short, he was boring and predictable.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he glanced once more at the ever popular and almighty enigma, known simply as, Key. What was so unfair was that Key was so perfect, so refined and so out of his league that it was ridiculous. Jinki felt like he was hopelessly head over heels for a guy that would never look at him twice.

He dropped his forehead upon his table and sagged his shoulders dejectedly. He really was pathetic, wasn't he? Just sitting and watching Key from afar like a lovesick puppy. But what else could he do, it wasn't as if he was ready to just get up and make a move. The thought of him even making a move in the first place was ridiculous. 

It was a well known fact that Key had an on and off relationship with Kim Jonghyun, who was probably the most sought after guy in the whole school...Well, besides Yunho and Jaejoong...But then again, they belonged to each other, and their YunJae fan club had quite a massive following in the school from fan girls and fan boys alike (he's even sure some of the teachers are in their fan club). Whilst Key and Jonghyun were a renown couple, Yunho and Jaejoong were THE star yaoi couple to be. You could not get any more perfect than that.

Yunho was one of the hottest males to walk the planet earth, an excellent dancer, gentlemanly and a great leader, whilst Jaejoong was one of the most beautiful beings on the planet, he was as pretty as he was sexy, though he may have looked delicate he had quite the personality and an amazing voice that would send chills down anyone's spine. Not to mention that they were so perfect for each other, they complimented each other in a way that was so complicated yet so simple to perceive. Then again, they were best friends for a long time before they realized that it was time to take the plunge into the world of lovers. They had the basic fairytale romance going on for them.

Come to think of it, maybe he could ask Yunho for some advice later. He could totally relate to Yunho. He was sensible, patient and helpful. Jaejoong on the other hand, whilst he was a sweetheart, he could be a little bit over the top sometimes - when he wasn't off staring into space.

There was also another really popular couple on the block, only second to YunJae actually, and that was Siwon and Heechul. There relationship was so complicated yet so simple that it was really unbelievable how they managed to stay together so long. How they even got together in the first place is still widely debated because no one was really even sure how it happened either. The two of them were complete opposites, as well as horny jack rabbits.

Now whilst Jinki might have been a pretty standard definition of perfect student. Siwon was THE ideal example of the perfect student. He was active in sports, acted in the drama club, on numerous school committees, head of the student council, was on the honour roll and a personal favourite of the staff. He was also unbelievably gorgeous and suave, being tall and ripped, he had a body that could rival any Greek God. Plus, he was loaded, his parents were business moguls. To top it all off, he was calm, polite, charming and passionate about his endeavours. He had role-model material written all over him.

Heechul on the other hand was a different story. He was loud, obnoxious, bitchy, self-centered and unpredictable. His 4D personality made him stand out from the rest and his countless quirks (and kinks) being a hot topic around the school. He was neither afraid to speak his mind nor kick someone's ass. Heechul was gorgeous as well, but instead blessed with a feminine beauty that made the female population seethe with envy. He was also from a wealthy family, his parents owners of a major architectural and interior designing company.

Whilst Siwon liked business and law. Heechul was artsy, with a flare for fashion and anything involving creativity. Siwon was also very religious but Heechul was not. But whatever one lacked in, the other one made up for it. Probably that's why they lasted so long, because no one else would be able to deal with them so well.

On second thought, Heechul was a lot like Key, they were really close too, maybe he could ask Siwon for advice to help him out instead of Yunho.

Round worried dark brown eyes studied Jinki silently. "Hyung, why don't you just go over there and talk to him? He is alone for once, you know." came the deep timbre of his best friend, Minho from beside him.

Now, Choi Minho was an athletic dream. He was tall, well built, fast, determined and good in almost anything sport related, even to the point of being the captain on the soccer team and the vice-captain of the basketball team. He had long dark hair and model like features. Today, he was decked out in a gray hoodie, baggy khaki cargos and blue Ecko sneakers.

Jinki raised his head to send Minho an apathetic look. He really wasn't in the mood to embarrass himself in the middle of the cafeteria. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't let him live it down. Besides, even if he did have the nerve to confess, it wasn't like he would be the first or the last, especially if he got rejected. It wasn't like Key had any remote interest in him, or even acknowledged his existence. Man, it really did suck not being one of the cool kids. That thought made him sigh in defeat.

"Minho, I can't just go up to him and ask him out. Besides, it's not like he's gonna say yes anyways...He has Jonghyun..." his tone was bitter, and Jonghyun's name left a bad taste in his mouth. Who wouldn't lack confidence when you were up against someone who was hot, talented and just as popular as your love interest, not to mention actually dating (and fucking) him as well. The odds were basically zero to none. Jinki may have been lovesick but he wasn't an idiot.

The taller male rolled his eyes and folded his long arms across his broad chest, leaning his back against the chair. He contemplated the situation silently. Jinki had been head over heels for Key since middle school when he had transferred into their middle school. Apparently, it was a love at first sight thing. Now, they were all seniors in high school, with some of the same classes. Somehow, over the years, Jinki had never worked up enough courage to confess his feelings to Key. Ironically, even though Key was quite popular, his background was somewhat of a mystery. Then again, being mysterious made a person all the more alluring. To Minho, it made them all the more suspicious. But then again, that was probably because he wasn't that found of Key in the first place. 

However, from watching the two for a while, Minho was almost positive that Key has some amount of interest in Jinki and maybe even more than he'd like anyone else to believe. He's sure that he's seen Key sneak some hidden glances at Jinki more than a few times, even if it was as subtly as possible. Then again, he could be delusional. I mean, this was Key, who was seen as 'a diva' around school. He probably was scorning Jinki in his mind...or admiring him from afar. Minho hoped dearly that it was the latter.

Honestly, until Jinki got off his ass and went for it, Minho could never actually confirm his suspicions. Well, might as well leave it up to fate, if they were meant to be together, then it would happen in due time. But on to more pressing matters - 

"Hey, where's your cousin?" asked Minho curiously, trying not to sound too eager. Jinki pondered momentarily, "He should be in the music room practicing for that dance recital later...Why?" he gave the taller boy a calculating look. Minho averted his eyes and tried to ignore his racing heartbeat.

"Because I haven't seen him all morning, that's all," he murmured hurriedly, whilst Jinki snorted. There was no way in hell that he would be the one to spill the beans to Jinki about his 'relationship' with his cousin. Little did he know that the bespectacled boy already had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of them. He wasn't just smart for nothing, you know. Sure, his love life was pathetic and non-existent but he wasn't oblivious.

Lee Taemin, was Jinki's adorable younger cousin who was a junior, but had built quite the reputation for himself. He was super talented; a dancer, pianist, actor, singer and pretty smart as well. Then there were his widely talked about looks, he had a pretty face, and that was no understatement. Even though people loved to call him cute or pretty, they started calling him 'pretty cutie' nowadays because they couldn't decide which term fitted him more. Truth be told, he hated being called either, but it's not like they knew that. It wasn't his fault that his long auburn hair, feminine features, slim build, charming smile, sweet personality, captivating eyes and button nose made him look like a delicate flower. He may have been a pretty boy, or even a flower boy but he was a man. He just wished that he was treated more like one. 

Minho glanced at his watch, and then shifted his gaze back to Jinki, who was back to watching Key. Sensing Jinkii's lethargic attitude, he decided it was time he did his best friend a favour. He rolled his eyes and dragged the older man by his collar, pulling him away from the table, "Come on, you need to get outside and get a life," Fresh air always did wonders for the human mind, and it would be a good way to clear his mind from anything Key related. 

However, unbeknownst to the two friends, their departure did not go unnoticed by a certain silent diva.

As soon as the sight of the baby blue sky greeted his eyes, and the scent of pine wafted through his nostrils, Jinki felt relieved beyond reason. Damn, maybe he really did need to get out more often. He let out a content sigh and ruffled his neatly combed hair, making it slightly messy. Escaping the crowd was always a sure way to unwind. They soon settled themselves on the fresh green grass. The atmosphere between them was light and relaxed. It wasn't often that they took the time out to just sit back and do nothing.

"Thanks, Min. I definitely needed this," he turned to the darker haired male and gave him a bright smile, which he returned in kind. Jinki's smiles were contagious.

"I know you needed it, that's why I did it," Ah yes. As blunt as always. That was Minho for you. Seriously, what would he do without him? Being best friends from pre-school meant that they had a tight connection. Even if they were completely different in personalities, they still managed to understand each other somehow. Not to mention, bullies stayed far from Jinki and Minho always managed to finish his assignments on time (and correctly). Yeah, their friendship had its perks. Though maybe those examples weren't so valid, because Jinki was a former member of the tae kwon do team and Minho did his best to study regularly. Still, it couldn't hurt to assume right?

After a good while of comfortable silence, an audible groan escaped Minho's lip and he ran a hand through his wavy shoulder length locks. Jinki turned his head slowly to peer at him with worried eyes.

"What's up?" he mumbled, concern for his friend evident in his tone. Minho looked down at the ground an then back at him.

"I have practice now, so I gotta go...But the thing is, I really don't want to leave you by yourself yet," he stated plainly. The shorter man snorted and turned away from him. Was he really that pathetic? He could take care of himself. But if Minho was that concerned then maybe he really did have issues. Still, he wasn't that hopeless...

"It's okay, I'll be fine, Min. Don't worry, I'll see you later," he reassured him with a small smile on his face, his eyes crinkling as well. The taller man sighed and pushed himself up off the grass, giving him one last discerning look before saying, "Of course I'll see you later, pabo. If not then I'll definitely call you,"

"Alright alright already. Just go now!" he scolded him playfully, "You don't have to baby me," Minho gave him a pat on the back and scurried off across the lawn to the gym, his long legs making his strides shorter. Yeah, his best friend was definitely something else, but he wouldn't dream of changing him for the world. He focused his attention back on the fluffy white clouds in the sky, the weather was really nice today...Wait, come to think of it, shouldn't he be doing something now? He forced that thought out of his head, and continued to gaze above him.

The sudden sound of the bell that echoed through the school grounds snapped him out of his reverie. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks, he had class now. Damn it, if he didn't get his plump behind moving now he was going to be late for class. He hopped to his feet and started to jog up the school steps when the calling of his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Jinki! Wait up!" came the familiar cheerful voice of his ever bubbly and adorable cousin as he ran towards him at top speed.

"Aish, Taemin. What's up?" he asked after letting the younger boy catch his breath before responding. He must have just finished his dance practice, because he looked exhausted. Taemin's auburn dyed head snapped up and he sent his bespectacled cousin as Cheshire Cat grin so bright that he was nearly blinded by the sight of it. Why the hell was Taemin so happy? Jinki was caught off guard. He had a very strange feeling about this...

"Uh, what's up with your spectacular mood?" Jinki was starting to get slightly disturbed, especially seeing as how that grin was slowly turning into a mischievous smirk.

"Because, my dear clueless and loveless cousin...I have good news. Just. For. YOU!" he exclaimed brightly. Good news? That could mean anything. With Taemin, you could never really tell. 

He sighed and asked calmly, "Alright, what is it?"

"Key and Jonghyun broke up again...But, it's for good this time!!!" Jinki's eyes widened at the somewhat unexpected news. Was this finally going to be his chance? Then, reality came back to slap him in this face. This story wasn't exactly a new occurrence or even surprising. 

"They break up and get back together like every week," he could feel the pout forming on his lips. Sure, it was good to know that Key was available, but it sucked to know that he still had a soft spot for Jonghyun. Their break up really didn't really matter that much, especially if they were just going to get back together again in the end...But if they weren't...

"Nu-uh! Not this time!" the red head insisted with determination, "There was a huge fight and everything," Jinki considered his words for a moment. How should he be feeling about all of this? Then again, he had to think about how reliable Taemin's information was as well.

"Come one hyung, now' s your chance to make a move on Key, break out your inner sexiness, sweep him off his feet and have hot kinky sex with him until he can no longer walk!" the older brunette nearly choked on his spit at Taemin's bluntness, coughing awkwardly afterwards to hide his embarrassment at his words. He wished that the blush on his cheeks would disappear as well. Though he did make a valid point, he really would like to do that. However, confidence and sexiness weren't exactly in his range of expertise...

"I...Um...I'll uh...Look into that later...or something..." he stuttered out, "and Minho's looking for you so, bye!" he quickly scurried off, still feeling flustered over such a trivial statement, not even bothering to look back to see the victorious smirk Taemin sent his way. Typical Jinki, avoiding his (romantic) problems. Taemin shook his head at his silliness.

On to other matters - so Minho was looking for him? Well, it had been a while since they last made out. Maybe it was time to stop by his practice for a little fun time.

 

Jinki hurried down the now empty hallways, cursing his luck for running into Taemin just as he was about to go to class. Now he was more than 20 minutes late. Thank you Lee Taemin for messing with his schedule.

He was so enraptured by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the approaching mass of red, pink, black and gray. He crashed to the floor with the sound of an 'oof' whilst his unfortunate target toppled over with a girly yelp. Jinki slowly sat up, groaning audibly whilst rubbing at his pounding head - that was a hell of a hit. 

He could clearly hear the other person cursing quite colourfully, reminding him that he wasn't the only one who was hurt from the crash. He quickly muttered out a sincere apology, "I'm am so sorry!" he piped up trying to climb to his feet to help his fallen comrade only to realize that his vision was very much off. Why the hell was his vision so blurry? He quickly brought a hand to his eyes only to find that his glasses were missing. 

Where the hell did they drop? He fell to his knees to feel around the floor for his glasses.

"My glasses! No, not my glasses! Not again!" he cursed his misfortune and crawled around the floor, almost forgetting about the other person.

"You need to watch where you're walking you freaking dork of -" the annoyed person stopped in mid-tirade and the brunette could hear some amount of shuffling. Jinki stopped his search, and paused to see if he could make out the figure standing before him. His glasses were suddenly returned to their rightful place on his face and he could finally identify who on earth he bumped to as his vision cleared significantly.

He blinked as he stared at the familiar flamboyant person before him. The young man had shoulder length dark red hair that almost resembled a rusty brown, a feminine face and big brown eyes. He was stylishly clad in a form fitting pink turtle neck sweater, white dress pants, a black vest, multi-coloured scarf with platinum stripes and beige suede boots.

Holy shit to the third power of ten! 

Of all the people to bump into...This was kind of unexpected...

"...So it's you..." said the red head with the hint of a smirk on his face. Jinki was still a bit dazed from the fall, but now he was definitely taken aback at this encounter, and slightly suspicious at the change in tone of the speaker.

"Kim Heechul?" he asked in disbelief. Blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, especially the hand that was flashed in front of his eyes to help him up on to his feet.

"The one and only, babe," replied Heechul in a smug tone. Now on his feet, the brunette could finally see eye to eye with the widely talked about man in front of him. They had never spoken before, so this was a bit new to him. How exactly did you act in a situation like this? Not to mention the fact that Heechul was a force to be reckoned with and a diva in every sense of the word.

"We need to have ourselves a little talk, if you don't mind, Mr. Lee," he stated coolly, eyeing him with amusement. The shorter male was once again thrown for a curve ball. What the hell could he possibly want to talk to him about?

"Me?" Jinki asked, rendered speechless by his inability to understand Heechul's motives. It wasn't everyday that he had a conversation with him - if he ever did have a conversation with him. Actually, he wasn't even sure how he even knew his name.

"Yes, you! Who else would I be talking about?" he snapped at him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, excuse him for wanting to make sure that he had the right guy. "Come along now," before the brunette could even think about protesting, he was tugged along by his hand to follow Heechul's lead like a baby duckling following its mother.

"Uh...Where are you taking me?" he asked quietly, but with caution thick in his voice. The other man just hummed soundly, almost as if he was ignoring him, but choose to tell him vaguely, "Oh, you'll see," succeeding in sounding very mysterious...and mischievous...

Jinki's back stiffened, he had a very bad feeling about this little 'talk' that they were about to have, choosing to glare at the back of the red haired man's head. Impromptu meetings always had some kind of unforeseen consequence - like this one.

He prayed to every single deity he knew of, that Heechul was not some sort of psychotic killer luring him to his untimely death.

They travelled down the hallway and from classroom to classroom until they chanced upon an old abandoned room in the lesser used part of the school at the end of a long corridor and the poor brunette was shuffled inside like a rag doll. The door was locked securely behind him, with the unpredictable red-head leaning against it, as if daring him to make a move and try to escape.

Jinki gulped nervously as Heechul pushed himself off of the door and approached him slowly, like a hunter closing in on his prey and he released an evil laugh at the man's obvious fear. For some strange reason, a bright cheerful angellic grin randomly broke out upon Heechul's face, causing Jinki to gape at him in confusion and awe, temporarily letting his guard down.

"So...Now that we're here...Take. Off. ALL. Your. Clothes." said the pretty boy with the huge unassuming grin still intake on his face. Jinki nearly had a heart attack. Did he just say what he thought he said and how the hell do you say that with such a face? 

He stared at him in horror and let out a girlish shriek. Was he about to get raped by this fiery haired fiend? Could his survive this incident without getting scarred? Was he even going to make it out alive?

"WHAT?!!!!" he bawled out, unable to restrain himself. Heechul actually had the gall to roll his eyes at him and tsk his 'somehow' unnecessary behaviour.

"Oh pipe down, I'm supposed to be the only drama queen around here," he reprimanded him calmly, "I just need you to strip as in just take off your shirt or whatever. You make it sound like the end of the world,"

"What about Siwon?" asked Jinki curiously. Heechul raised a delicate eyebrow at him, as if challenging him.

"What about my faithful horse? He doesn't have to know. He has other things to worry about. Now strip!"

Well, what did he expect exactly? It wasn't like people asked him to expose himself everyday. Besides, he was a very modest person and he liked to keep himself decent and covered at all times. This request wasn't exactly some typical run of the mill thing. He was basically getting naked (or half-naked, as if it made much of a difference) in front of a total stranger...Even if he was his love interest's best friend. He had no idea why Heechul even wanted to see him naked in the first place. There was no way that he was taking off his clothes for no good reason. 

"On second thought, I'll do it myself," Jinki's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Heechul was going to strip him? That was even worse! Siwon may have been a reasonable person, but he would literally kill Jinki if he ever found out. Siwon was not the type of person to take something like this lightly. Siwon's muscles weren't just for sure, Jinki was sure that he could snap his neck like a twig. 

He backed away from Heechul cautiously with a tiny whimper but the 4D one cornered him with an evil smirk. What was the world coming to? Damn his clumsiness! If it wasn't for that then he wouldn't have bumped into this psycho red head (who may possibly be bent on deflowering him at this given moment) and then he wouldn't be in this mess! 

Maybe he could make a run for it or distract Heechul and then try to overpower him.

When he felt the cold hard wall against his back, he started chanting a prayer to the heavens. Heechul sighed and rolled his eyes. He sauntered over to Jinki, yanked him up from the ground, smacked his upside his head, telling him to get a hold of himself, pulled his glasses off his face, mussed up his hair, tugged his polo over his head in one fluid movement, lowered his jeans so that they fell upon his hips, then he stepped back to assess his work. The brunette stared at him, speechless. 

That was it? Well...It was a lot faster and much less sexual than he expected. He was almost disappointed. 

"Stop gaping at me and stand up straight, so I can see you. I was never going to do anything to you, you dork!" snapped the now irritated flaming beauty.

"You weren't?" the brunette gaped at him in shock and relief. Heechul rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," the pretty man sneered at him, "One, I have higher standards. Two, I prefer to be fucked from behind. And three, I love my horse very much and he loves his princess just as much, if not more. So now that we've got that cleared up, stop slouching,"

Jinki straightened his back and kept his hands at his sides, choosing to focus his attention on a spot on the wall. His shirt and glasses were placed on a nearby table, to keep them out of the way.

Placing his hand under his chin, Heechul proceeded to circle him at a excruciatingly slow pace, observing his subtly toned form and taking in each and every one of his features, humming softly under his breath as if he was grading him. It was now, more than ever that he felt a bit self conscious, as he rubbed his arm nervously and shifted on his feet. He brought his arms up to wrap around his body, to regain some sense of dignity...Only to be slapped by Heechul...Hard. He may be pretty, but he was insanely strong.

"Cover yourself again and you'll get more than a slap the next time," he threatened him with an icy glare, making him gulp in fear. He felt nervous, was he on display as some or something?

"Do you work out?"

"I try,"

"Well try harder," he scolded him lightly, "What are your hobbies?"

"I like to read, study, write, volunteer and - " Jinki babbled on excitedly before getting cut off.

"Boring! You need to get out more and get some new hobbies, preferably exciting ones...and an actual social life" the red head snapped at him, as if he should already know these things. What was so wrong with his hobbies? He was kind of cool...Right? He had a life! Okay, maybe Heechul had a point. 

"I do have a social life," he pouted. Heechul really wasn't making this easy on him.

"Not an important one. So I'm guessing your sex life is nonexistent as well?" he could almost see the perverse smirk on that evil pretty boy's face.

"...Uhhh..." he really was at a loss for words at this point. He couldn't exactly argue there...But it wasn't as if he was interested in sex right now...Not that he didn't have hormones or anything, he was a man after all...He was just a very sexually inactive man.

"I'll take that as a yes and that you are still a pitiful virgin with no experience whatsoever. What's your view on fashion, gossip and anything hype?" Okay, ouch! Was being a virgin that horrible? As for anything hype. Uh, he never really thought about those trivial things that much.

"Well...I think they're interesting..." That wasn't too much of a lie...Right?

"Not good enough. How opposed are you to change?" the beautiful man stared him down, questioning him not only with his words, but his eyes.

"I think change is good, but I'm more comfortable with things I'm used to," Being used to stuff was good right? Change was kind of scary after all, marching into uncharted territory was scary - but exhilarating.

"I can work with that, because from the looks of it...You need a complete makeover!" the grin on Heechul's face was big, bright and hopeful.

"...I'm not that bad..." he mumbled under his breath, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself of that fact than the flamboyant one before him.

"Keep telling yourself that sweet cheeks, though I must give him props because he seems to be into you for more than your looks - which aren't that bad per say, but I have seen much much better...I mean hello, have you my Siwon?" Heechul told him offhandedly. Who was this 'he' person he was talking about? Was it someone he knew? What was this revelation supposed to mean? And how the fuck could any normal being compare to Siwon?

"Was that supposed to be some kind of skewered compliment?" he wondered aloud. He really couldn't understand this man.

Heechul shrugged nonchalantly. "Depends. Though I do see why he holds some amount of interest in you." He keeps mentioning this guy, but he's being so vague. Could it be that it's someone obvious? Does he actually know them? He was undoubtedly curious.

"He?" Jinki's heart soared. Could he be possibly talking about Key? Did Key really like him? Was he really that much of a catch? He was snapped out of his daydream when his clothes were suddenly shoved back into his arms.

"You have my blessing, Lee. I honestly think you'll be good for him...But first..." he quickly moved behind him and groped the shorter's man's behind with the vice grip of a crab, sending Jinki off of his rocker and making him yelp out in shock and pain like a little girl.

"Oooohhhh! It's so nice and firm, I'm almost jealous," he stated with a lecherous grin whilst giving his ass one last squeeze before Jinki swatted away his pesky hands. What the hell was up with this unpredictable pretty boy?

"Wait! Is that person Key?" he asked, feeling anxious. Heechul put a hand to his chin and pondered momentarily, then another one of his infamous smirks graced his features, "Who do you want it to be?" he questioned, completely avoiding the answer. The brunette fixed his glasses and glared at him. Why couldn't he just answer the damn question? Then again, maybe the answer really was that obvious.

"Well, I'm off now! Ta-ta!" said the red-head cheerfully, "Me and my fine piece of manly perfection have an appointment with me bent over his desk and him having his way with me!" he finished unabashedly. Jinki blushed at his bluntness about his plans with Siwon. He really didn't want a vivid image in his head of them fucking. He was kind of disturbed now.

Heechul spiralled gracefully and waltzed off towards the door, leaving the brunette there in bewilderment. However, at the last minute, just when Jinki was about to release a sigh of relief that his torture session was over, he popped his auburn coloured head back through the door and sent him an icy stare, "Please be aware that this meeting between me and you NEVER happened. You got that?" 

Was that a thereat? The other man nodded dumbly in response. "Good. Because Siwon may break you in half and then he might punish me with no sex for a month and I can't bear with that. And if that happens, I'm taking it out on you and I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again. So therefore, your lips are sealed," 

Without another word, Heechul disappeared finally, leaving Jinki alone in the silence. Damn, that Heechul was scary.

After all that happened today, did that mean that he actually had a chance with Key? He never thought he'd say it but thank god, for Heechul and his 'hands on' methods... Who said there wasn't any hope after all. He was now in high spirits.

With a light heart and renewed confidence he tried to make himself look presentable enough for his next class, when he realized that he probably only had like 5 minutes left of whatever lesson he was supposed to be learning anyways. Great, this was definitely going on his record. How was he supposed to explain why he subsequently missed class? Well, in his defense, it was all in the name of love anyways, so what did he have to lose? He decided to take a quick detour to the restroom. There was no point in going to class now. But he did have a certain mission to complete. He had made his resolve and he was damn well going to carry it out. The question was, would his mission be successful?

He pushed open the door, checking for any students so that he could have his privacy. He didn't exactly want to be seen in this state. He needed a few adjustments first. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, assessing his appearance carefully. He pondered his looks momentarily. Was Key really into a nerdy guy like him? Plus, how should he approach him anyways? He can't just go up to him looking like his typical everyday boring self. Key's fashion sense was notorious, the creme de la creme, whilst his own wasn't even on the radar. Key was hot, after all. He needed to be just as hot, or at least have some amount of sex appeal.

His hair was still messed up from Heechul's inspection. Messy hair was considered sexy, right? It was all about looking the part right, the uncaring attitude made people seem mysterious and enticing, and those were sexy traits, so he could probably work with that. Even though his hair looked like a bird's nest right about now. Maybe he should tame it a little bit first.

Now, what else could he do to himself?

He fiddled with the lens on his glasses unconsciously. Maybe he could lose the glasses? Showing your eyes made your intentions clearer, the eyes are the windows into ones soul. But before he decided to take them off and go blind, he needed to put in his contacts first. He may have wanted to up his look, but he wasn't suicidal. He jammed his hand into his pocket to fumble around for that spare pack of contacts he kept, just in case of emergencies or formal occasions. He strongly believed that wooing your crush was a good enough occasion as any.

Slowly, he removed his glasses, his shield from the world, baring his soul. He felt nearly naked...Exposed. He meticulously placed each contact in his eye, blinking slowly after he was done. He didn't particularly like wearing contacts because they always irritated his eyes, but it was time to suck it up and be a man.

He ghosted his fingers over his collar and unfastened the first two buttons, letting a bit of his chest be exposed. He tugged the ends of his polo out of his pants and shifted his pants from above his waist to just below his hips. As he took in his appearance once more, he realized that these subtle changes made a hell of a difference. Though, maybe he should have asked Heechul to help him with something more noticeable. Though his gut feeling told him that the red-head would probably go all out and do a drastic makeover - which scared the hell out of him. Truth be told however, the makeover would only delay the inevitable, he would still have to face Key anyways. It was now or never. Would Key accept him, or even look twice in his direction?

He tried to calm the thumping of his heart against his ribcage, but to no avail. He could hear the blood rushing through his system. 

Deep breaths, Jinki. Deep breaths. 

He was nervous, soon he would start breaking out into a cold sweat and probably hyperventilate. He splashed some cold water on to his face. Giving himself a last minute pep talk.

He patted his chubby cheeks and stepped back from the sink, taking one last glance at his reflection. Please, let this end well. He pushed open the doors with vigour and walked briskly through the hallways, gaining both momentum and confidence and a few stares and cat calls his way. That was definitely a good sign, he was getting attention. A blush stained his cheeks when a random guy walked up to him and asked if he could "tap that scrumptious booty". He sputtered out a quick excuse and sped off, he didn't have any time to stop, he had one destination and he was going to get there.

As he neared Key's locker, his breath caught in his throat and his body completely froze. Holy shit, he actually made it this far without chickening out. To his chagrin, Key was already there, with his back turned to him as he primped himself in his mirror. Jinki cleared his throat gruffly, to get his attention.

Key momentarily paused his actions, spying Jinki's reflection in the corner of the mirror and whirled around gracefully to face him. His face was completely neutral whilst Jinki's was a bit anxious. They were now face to face, for the first time, but what next? The notorious diva broke the silence first after giving the brunette a quick once over with his eyes, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips.

"How may I help you?" he asked silkily, tilting his head to the side playfully, goading him on wordlessly. The chocolate eyed brunette gulped and took a small step forward. Come on, Lee...Don't wimp out now!! Just come out and say it!

"I uh...Well...I was kind of wondering...Um if..." he stuttered intelligently looking down at his feet. Damn, what a great time to get tongue tied? Talk about the champion of eloquence, what good was that now? He's probably going to mock you and think that you're stupid. This wasn't really getting him anywhere.

"You were wondering if -" the dark haired diva prompted, seemingly interested in what he had to say, or amused by the nerd's nervousness. Just get it over with Jinki...

"Ifyouwouldgooutwithmeonadateandhopefullybemyboyfriend," he rambled out in one breath, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth afterwards for being such an idiot. He mentally slapped himself. Key looked confused, then shocked and then after he seemed to be suffering from a case of speechlessness, as if in disbelief. Jinki couldn't exactly discern if these sudden emotions were good or bad. The slender pretty boy furrowed his eyebrows and bit his pouty bottom lip, as if searching for the right words to say, he hesitated first before mumbling out a simple, "What?"

Unfortunately, just as he was about to repeat his words slowly, his effort was interrupted by the last person he needed to see at this moment. Couldn't he ever get a clean break?

"Hey babe, I've missed you so!" came the husky voice of a young man with haired bleached different shades of brown and blonde, numerous piercings in his ears, a flirty expression on his face and a shorter but more muscular stature than Jinki. It was the one and only Jonghyun, pimped out and cool in his black hip hugging jeans, a light blue Aeropostale graphic tee, a charcoal gray denim jacket and white Eckos with silver linings. He wrapped an arm around Key possessively and kissed his cheek, "Who's this?" he asked gruffly, his disinterest was evident and Key was still at a loss for words.

Any self confidence, pride or hope Jinki had at that point disappeared completely and his heart plummeted. He was outranked. He dropped his head in grudging defeat, his voice held his disappointment, "I'm nobody apparently. So just forget anything I just said. It's not that important," he backed off and sauntered away like a kicked puppy, shame wracking his form, he refused to meet Key's eyes, afraid of what he would see there. As soon as he turned on the corner, he ran down the halls, wanting to get as far away as possible. 

Great going, Lee. You've not only made a fool of yourself, but you blew your chance with Key. It just wasn't meant to be, now was it? Now, it'll never happen. Stupid Jonghyun...Why'd you have to show up now of all times? Stupid Heechul, for making him think he even had a chance in the first place.

He felt that tell tale prickling sensation behind his eyelids and he just hoped that he could make it outside before the tears fell. He was a wuss, but he was also such an idiot for even thinking that he even had a chance for a split second. 

Heechul and Taemin were so wrong...Key would never want him. Popular guys never dated the nerds.

 

[Meanwhile]

The dark haired pretty boy could not believe what was happening. Here he was being confessed to by Jinki and then Jonghyun pops up. That statement alone doesn't show the graveness of the situation, so let's rephrase. Key was freaking furious, because here his long time crush was finally confessing to him and his idiot ex-boyfriend just had to show his pompous ass and ruin the scene. How cruel was fate?

"Well, now that that loser is finally gone. Let's get back together, babe," he suggested with a wink. Key's eyes narrowed at him dangerously, before he gave him a whack to the head and proceeded to slap him like the bitch he knew he was, "You fucking idiot! Why the hell are you bothering me? I told you it was over between us! O-V-E-R! So get your short dinosaur wannabe ass away from me and find somebody else! I do not want YOU anymore!" he screamed at him, storming off after, leaving Jonghyun looking flabberghasted. How could Key not want him back? They were a dynamic. They were perfect for each other, and they were both hot. So what was the problem?

Key, on the other hand could care less about him, ignoring his cries and walking off to find Jinki, who he totally lost sight of, thanks to a certain bleached out midghet. He strutted down the hallways in search of the missing nerd, looking left, right, up down and anywhere else he could think of, but to no avail. Luckily, he caught sight of an adorable auburn haired boy and a taller shy brunette walking hand in hand from the gym, both looking quite flushed. Wait, he recognized those two. Weren't they Jinki's friends? What were their names again? They both had 'Min' in them or something, right?

"Hey! You! 2MIN! Stop right there!" the couple paused, stopping in their tracks to stare at Key with disbelief, apprehension and amusement. What did he just call them? 

"Did you just call us 2Min?" asked Minho monotonously, as if he couldn't even believe what he was hearing. It was ridiculous, but it made sense, in a way. Kind of creative if you asked him.

"Yes, I did, but that's not important right now." Key snapped at them, waving off his behaviour as normal. Taemin and Minho shared a look, but listened to him anyways, "Have either of you seen Jinki?" at that question, the two shared similar looks of shock. He knew about Jinki? This was new. He's never made any indication before now. What were his motives?

The baritone spoke up first, curious as to his sudden interest in his best friend. "Why do you need to know?" he was protective of the smart brunette and also suspicious of the diva who was currently rolling his eyes at his question, obviously not in the mood for an interrogation.

"Because I need to talk to him. Ur-gent-ly!" he responded, drawing out the last word to emphasize his point. Minho didn't get why he had to have such a rude attitude with them. He was the one asking for their help in the first place, he could at least be a little nicer about it.

"Look, you -" the lanky athlete started before he was cut off by his cute sweetheart, Taemin, who had been silent up to this point.

"He should be in the student council office taking a break because he sounded kind of distressed earlier but he still had some stuff to take care of," he explained in an even tone, looking at Key intently. With a hurried 'thanks', he sped off leaving the two bewildered boys alone.

"Well, that was strange," murmured Minho, scratching his head absent mindedly, "What do you think that was about?"

Taemin shrugged off nonchalantly, but had a tell tale smirk on his lips, as if he knew something. "I have a pretty good feeling about what's about to happen next. Besides, I have never seen the ever composed and almighty Key look that exasperated in my life. Things are definitely looking up."

Minho stared at him blankly. Was Taemin trying to imply what he thought he was? Things were about to get very serious indeed. But would it be for the best or the worst?

 

 

[Elsewhere]

A crest fallen brunette rubbed at his now puffy red eyes tiredly, sniffling softly, his glasses laid before him on his always tidy desk. He really didn't feel like going to anymore classes today, his mood was ruined and he wouldn't even be able to concentrate effectively. Maybe, he should just pack up and go home, instead of cooping himself up at his desk. He was more than relieved to find out that all the other members of the student council were conveniently off elsewhere, leaving the room empty, he wouldn't be able to bear with anyone's pity or sympathy on him.

He'd taken out his stupid contacts a while back and combed his hair. He didn't want to see the face of the loser that got rejected by the Prince(ss) Key. With a melancholic sigh, he leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. Ugh, he felt so fucking stupid and useless! This day just sucked. He released his anger on a stack of papers sitting neatly in the corner and pushed them off his desk, along with a few other items. He wanted to vent his frustrations out on anything he could find, and he would have too, if the sudden bang of the door didn't scare the wits out of him and nearly cause him to topple out of his chair. But that didn't even compare to the shock that zipped through his veins when he saw who it was that interrupted the silence. His eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Key?" he asked quietly and uncertainly, the usually composed and pompous diva was standing in the doorway sweaty and panting and narrowing his eyes in his direction

"YOU!!!!" he screeched, pointing his long slender finger at the seated nerd, who nearly had a heart attack from his sudden tone. Why the hell was he here? He was already distressed as it was, what more could he possibly have to say to him now? Was he about to be dissed into oblivion or something? Key was out of breath, he had obviously been running...But why?

The raven haired pretty kicked the door closed with his foot and stormed over to the distressed male and slammed his palms down on the mahogany desk. Jinki inched back into his chair out of pure reflex. Key was angry and flustered. What right did he have to come into his office like some kind of banshee and disrupt the peace? Jinki wasn't in the mood for tantrums. He was just about to ask what his problem was when he was cut off abruptly - 

"Why the hell did you run off before I could even get a chance to reply?" To be honest, Jinki hadn't really expected that question, but it wasn't so far-fetched. He rolled his eyes. Was this really necessary? He had better things to do with his time.

"Look, you were going to say no anyways, so I just saved you the trouble and left," Did he look like a masochist or something? He wasn't into striving for pointless purposes. He turned his head to the side, not so eager to look into his eyes. Just looking at him would give him the opportunity to glimpse his true intentions, and he'd prefer to be unaware, especially if they were not what he was hoping for.

"You had no idea what I was going to say and you never even gave me a chance to explain myself!!" he banged his fist on the table, making Jinki's head snap around to face him again. Their eyes locked. Silence reigned supreme. What could he possibly want to tell him now that was so important? Could it be that he really wanted to accept his offer? He gulped nervously, turning flustered. 

"Well, now's your chance to respond, so go ahead. I'm all ears."

The diva seemed pleased with this. However, instead of breaking into a long winded speech like one would have expected at this time, he sauntered around the desk, pushed the brunette further into his rotating chair, straddled his hips, grabbed his collar and kissed him senseless. Well...Jinki definitely did not see that one coming.

Now he actually knew just how kissable those soft plump cherry lips were as they moved against his own in a languid motion, teasing his open with slow purposeful strokes of his talented tongue. He let out a soft gasp when his lips parted, easily giving him access to explore the warm wet cavern of his mouth and greet his tentative tongue in a tango for dominance. Key was new, different and refreshing, a surge of energy to his systems as his mere touch sent a thrill of electricity up his spine and his taste was phenomenal.

The more the kiss deepened, the higher his drive rose as well. He took the initiative to wrap his toned arms around the diva's slender waist and drew their bodies closer together, in turn letting him put his arms around his neck to thread his fingers through his thick chocolate brown locks. Jinki titled his head to the side to change the angle, and Key moved his head to meet his lips once more with a fierce passion.

Just when he thought that their heated kiss couldn't get much steamier, by passing the typical make out stage, it hit a whole new level of sensual when Key snapped his hips around in a rolling motion. This new tactic made the brunette's eyes open and a shameless moan was ripped from his throat. Jinki groaned at the new sensation, loving the friction between them, his pants getting ever so tight.

He unconsciously brought his hips up to meet Key's ministrations as he writhed in his lap like a cat in heat, steadily grinding their ever budding erections together. The diva whimpered into his mouth, feeling the battle for control come to a close as Jinki took control of his body by guiding his hips to meet his. His hold on his neck loosened, as he slid his well manicured fingers down his torso to reach under that pesky white polo and graze the bared toned skin of his stomach, raising his hands to ghost over his erect nipples, earning another groan of approval from him and a firm squeeze to his ass. He could feel the precum staining his pants. Oh, what he would do for a release...But maybe they needed to slow down a bit before things got too out of hand.

With much reluctance, they paused their kiss and parted from each other to intake a much needed supply of air, their gazes still in tune with each others. Their faces were flushed, expressions of lust evident, even as they panted heavily through swollen lips. The haze of desire still showing it's after effects. The silence was intense, only punctuated by their intermingling breaths. This wasn't a situation that you could easily walk away from without feeling somewhat awkward. So where did they go from here?

After one last deep breath, Key opened his mouth to speak, a spark of new found determination in his eyes, but Jinki beat him to the chase.

"You just made out with me," he stated, even if it sounded more like a question. Key sent him a small smirk and responded proudly, "I know,"

"You enjoyed it?" The diva nodded proudly.

"I did," Wow, with his minuscule (aka non-existent) kissing experience, Key enjoyed that make out session? He must be better than he expected. Or, Key could be more desperate than he appeared.

"But that doesn't make our situation clear. There's a sexual attraction, that much I know, but so what. I'm not going to build a relationship just on sex alone," he explained, his tone serious. Key pondered momentarily and for the first time in his life, Jinki actually saw the proud, suave and confident diva blush as he ducked his head down to avoid his gaze. Key had such a cute side? He felt a strong desire to see more sides of him. What other kinds of faces did he have? Jinki wanted to get to know them all.

"I know this may seem hard to believe but, I've actually like you for a really long time." Jinki was stunned. How long has he liked him? This was way too surreal.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, but Key shook his head. The raven haired pretty boy was actually telling the truth? The situation was so ironic that the brunette couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"I'm pretty damn serious here so stop laughing at me, you pabo!" a pout formed on his lips and he hit the cackling nerd. 

"Were you waiting on me to make a move or something?" he really couldn't believe what he was hearing from Key.

"I'm not used to going after guys, okay? You're lucky I even chased you down today," he sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. Now, it was Jinki's time to smirk, he felt so smug right now.

"Conceited much?" He really was a diva, right down to the core.

"At least I came back for you," he defended childishly. Jinki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, after I asked you out and then your raptor ex appeared," he muttered with a snort. Key gave him a sympathetic look. Jonghyun was definitely a cockblock.

"Forget about him. He's just in denial over the fact that we are so over," Jinki brightened at his words, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips.

"What if I never approached you?" he wondered out loud. Key raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Then I would've gotten pissed off and probably would have attacked you in an empty classroom one day," the diva said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jinki blinked stupidly. What was up with him and Heechul and empty classrooms? Though, come to think of it, he wouldn't mind having Key corner him.

"Maybe I should've held out a little longer," he mumbled under his breath, but the feminine boy heard him loud and clear and gave his arm a whack.

"That's not the point!" he scolded, but couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"Oh really? Because from what I understood, is that because of your pride and my lack of self-esteem, it took us forever to even manage to hookup, much less talk. However, I blame you because you knew that I liked you yet you did nothing,"

"I disagree," he objected with a straight face. Jinki sent him an apathetic glance, "Why?"

"Because..." Key couldn't really find the words to say. Maybe Jinki did have a point. Though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"At least I have an excuse, because you're so damn hard to read and I just don't know you at all. You're something else," he was at a loss for words. Key was a mystery to him, even if he was seated comfortably in his lap.

"Something like what?" Key looked at him sternly, but Jinki just gave him a warm smile, that made him feel tingly inside. He was already giving him butterflies.

"That you really are the almighty key and renown diva," Key was pleased with his response, "Of course I am,"

"You are so proud of that, aren't you?" he couldn't believe the gall of the guy sometimes, but it made him so irrevocably, Key.

"You better believe it," the raven haired diva smirked once more.

"...and this makes us...um...what exactly?" Jinki asked, confusion rattling his words.

"This makes us boyfriend and boyfriend. Seme and uke...You know, the whole shebang! Even if you're officially my bitch." How the hell did he manage to say all that with a straight face, as if he was talking about the weather? Jinki was taken a back again.

"Your bitch?" the term seemed so raw and coarse. Was that a good thing? He wondered, in all honesty, where did he come up with these things?

"Okay, maybe that came out the wrong way," Key added as an after thought, a finger place to his lips, as if in thought. The brunette snorted at the statement.

"You think?" Jinki mock glared at him. The slender male leaned his head against his neck to lick a trail from the base of his neck to his earlobe, before whispering seductively-

"Outside the bedroom, you are so my bitch. Inside, I'm all under your command to do whatever you want," That sounded so promising. He could very much imagine them in bed already, naked and writhing for attention.

"I can work with that!" he concluded with a lecherous grin. A dark chuckle spilled from the almighty one's lips. "Of course you can, and you will," Key chided with a snort, then rocked his hips, making Jink shudder.

"Enough chit chat. I'm dying to have one of those kinky office sex fantasies," he growled out while raking his hands down Jinki's back, making the thicker man arch into him reflexively.

"As in right now?" he muttered out, Key was nibbling on his earlobe, "Well, duh,"

"B-B-But...We just...I mean...Really?" it was hard to make intelligent sentences when you had a hot younger man on top of you sucking on your neck and rubbing their hands up and down your body. Each and every one of his ministrations sending heat straight to his groin.

"Can we just wait a while, you know? I don't want to rush our relationship and all," he gasped out, trying to keep his bearings in tact because Key's mouth was doing such wonderful things to his body.

"You have a point when you put it that way," he mumbled out, running his hands through his hair, "Thank god," rejoiced the brunette in relief.

"But we still have a problem," interrupted the now smirking sex machine. Jink was so naive but oh so very corruptible.

"Which is?" he asked, not quite understanding the graveness of the situation. Key reached down to cup his very erect penis in his hands, drawing a wanton moan from the conflicted boy.

"Ohhhh...That is a problem," he groaned out, with Key now massaging his balls as well, purposefully making it hard for him to think.

"I think the solution is quite clear, don't you?" he rolled his hips painstakingly slow, just to torture the helpless boy beneath him. He was so hard, that it was painful. 

He whispered huskily, his eyes dark with want, "Fine, but after this we are taking things really really really...ohhh..." Key slipped his hands into Jinki's pants to run his thumb over the weeping head of his erection, whilst still grinding his ass into his lap, "Stop talking, so you can hurry up and fuck me," he demanded hotly, capturing his lips once more with passion.

Sometimes, Jinki could be completely Dubu-ous. He definitely had a condition. On the bright side, he also had Key now, to solve that tiny problem. His life couldn't get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was posted on my livejournal back in 2010. Honestly, I can't believe it's been so long OTL
> 
> I might not be much into the SHINee fandom these days but I remember this story taking me a hell of a long time to write. It's one of my earliest pieces of work and I gotta say that I'm still quite pleased with it to this day. Of course there is always room for improvement and I do think I've improved over the years, but I still look back on my past works fondly. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it XD


End file.
